<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAPNAPXF!READER by alphasafensound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863437">SAPNAPXF!READER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound'>alphasafensound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, NSFW, Relationship(s), Smut, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Other(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Sapnap/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SAPNAPXF!READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ ALPHA002SBLOG<br/>DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was softly whining in my ear while squeezing my hips as hard as possible sounding desperate and I knew he wanted me to go faster and harder, I gently rocked my hips back and forth feeling his cock twitching inside me.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"You want me to go faster, baby?" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I whispered and he nodded gripping me tighter letting erratic breaths and I noticed his face flushed red.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Use your words, babe." </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I smiled and moaned when I bounced a little harder.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"P-please, I-I'm so close, baby please..." </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I gently cupped his face and kissed him passionately and started to bounce hard and fast on top of him.</p><p>Sapnap started to moan my name desperate as he was getting closer to his orgasm, I started to clench hardly feeling my stomach burn with desire and soon after I hear him gasp stiffen while he cums inside of me.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you cumming inside me..."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I say breathless and I support myself feeling my legs tremble as I cum hardly on his cock.</p><p>After both of us calm down and breath normally I separate myself and he gently grabs my face and kisses me, I hum and reciprocate just as soft.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you, mamas." </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I giggle with the nickname and peck his lips one more time.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you more, babes."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>